


A Sparkly Deathday Surprise

by Everblaze



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alfred comes to the rescue, Deathiversery, Dick shouldn't be a motivational speaker, Fluff, Gen, Jason needs a cake, Misquoting Shakespeare, Sparkles, Steph loves waffles, Surprise Party, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everblaze/pseuds/Everblaze
Summary: Tim rejected the idea of a waffle cake, but they still managed to celebrate Jason's deathday.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	A Sparkly Deathday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wasn't planning to post today, but I had time and this happened, so here we go. XD

“It could be a waffle deathday cake!”

Tim groaned, letting his head flop to the table. How. How did he get into this mess?  
“Oh come _ooon_.” Skipping to the table with her plate of waffles, Steph set it down with a triumphant grin. “It would be _awesome_.”

“For you!” Perhaps consulting Steph hadn’t been the best idea. Although she _was_ the best person to consult on about decorations—as long as you weren’t afraid of a few sparkles.

“Hmm.” She slipped into the chair and actually sat nearly still for once while she inhaled the waffles. Today they were pink with a purple bat in the center. “Well, we could put whipped cream between the layers like frosting and then decorate the top with cherries and strawberries and paint the sides with—” Steph froze, finally looking over at Tim. “What?!”

“Let’s do an _actual_ cake for Jason, ‘kay?”

Steph huffed and shoved another bite of waffles into her mouth as she mumbled a “fine”. Tim had no doubt she was going to save that idea for later, and one day they might find a random waffle cake sitting around somewhere.

He shook his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “So. Should we ask Alfred about the cake? I’m pretty sure he’d kick me out of the kitchen or force me to do dishes or something if I even poked my nose in there with the intention of cooking. Or Jay. We can’t have him randomly appearing.”

“Fair enough.” Nodding, she leaned back in the chair. “Cass and I will handle the decorations if you ask Alfred about the cake. Oh! And see if Dick or Dami want to do anything! Perhaps Alfred will have some ideas of anything else we can do.”

“Master Jason does enjoy literature, Miss Stephanie.”

Tim looked up. This was true. How had he forgotten when Jay so often informed him that he should expand his reading diet to include more...classical works. “He likes Shakespeare.”

Alfred nodded. “Yes. He is quite fond of Shakespeare.”

“Perfect.” Grinning, Steph jumped up, grabbing her empty plate on the way. “I’ll have Dick on that.” She giggled, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Does Dick even know that much about Shakespeare?”

“He will by tonight!”

Right. It was gonna be interesting seeing how this played out.

~*~

Everything was nearly completed. Standing in the door of the dining room, Steph put her hands on her hips and surveyed the scene before her.

Dick and Cass had assisted her in attaching the streamers to the ceiling and blowing up the baloons. All the while, Dick attempted to practice his newly memorized Shakespeare quotes (his favorite being the one where he collapsed on the floor in mock anguish crying, “I burn, I pine, I perish!” That one had been performed several times in the last few hours). Steph smirked. It had been absolutely hilarious the first time, and Cass’ soft giggles in response had been _totally_ worth the more cringy quotes he had tried. 

“So.” Dick clapped his hands together with a grin as he glanced around the room. “Cake is here, sparkles are everywhere, streamers are up, and the Shakespeare hast been learned. Are we ready for the—well, I was going to say birthday boy, but that would be incorrect, and deathday sounds ominous, so let’s go with, drumroll please…” He gave a dramatic pause, and Tim, who had just appeared at the other door across the room, rolled his eyes. 

“Get on with it, Dick. We’re ready.” Tim folded his arms, glancing around the room with his oh so calculating eyes.

Steph smiled. “Just gotta grab everyone. Tim, you seen Bruce recently?”

Shrugging, Tim climbed up a chair (he was too short to reach, the poor thing) to adjust a banner which was evidently out of place. “Nope. Dick, you track him and Alfred down. I’m getting Jason. Steph, you get to drag Damian here because I’m not doing it. Cass is waiting outside.”

“Yaaay. Fine.” She huffed before flying out the door.

Roughly ten minutes later (no, she did not always keep an _exact_ count of the time unlike _some_ people unless she wanted to. She could, but she didn’t want to right now), they had all reassembled in front of the main door to the dining room. Tim had the wonderful idea to tie a blindfold on Jason, so that was tied nice and tight over Jason's eyes, and Tim was leading his older brother down the hall by the hand. “Ready?”

“Well, you gotta admit, ya didn’t give me much time to prepare.”

Tim rolled his eyes and tugged on Jay’s hand. 

Smirking, Steph pushed the door open and stepped through, ushering the others in with her so Jay would enter last. “Don’t worry. We took care of that.”

“I see then. Actually, I don't see. Tim, may I?” Jason reached up to undo his blindfold, but Tim smacked his hand away.

“Not yet!” Pulling him the rest of the way into the room, Tim escorted Jason to his chair. 

Steph grinned, squirming happily in her chair, making sure everyone else was seated as well. “Now. Take off the blindfold, Timmy.” She ignored the look Tim shot her as he took off Jay’s blindfold before she gave Dick a nod.

Dick cleared his throat, a grin dancing on his lips. “Jason, it has been said a man can only die but once. But you have proved them wrong. What fools these mortals be! Your action is eloquence. Be not afraid of greatness because you have shown that men are sometimes masters of their fates, so happy Deathday!” Grinning wider, Dick promptly burst into a round of Happy Deathday to You! (joined in by most of the others) before pushing the cake toward Jason. “Enjoy!”

Steph blinked, glancing at Jason who looked like he wanted to cringe and laugh at the same time. Note to self: never have Dick be a motivational speaker. Also note: if he insists he must be, convince him _not_ to make it out of Shakespeare quotes. 

“Thanks, guys. Did Alfred make the cake?”

“Yep." Tim smirked. “It was almost waffle cake.”

“Hmm. Doesn’t sound so bad, but Alfred, this cake looks delicious.”

“Wonderful.” Grinning, Steph rubbed her hands together excitedly. “Let’s dig in.”


End file.
